


Amorteamo

by LunnyPark



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, sasuke uchiha - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunnyPark/pseuds/LunnyPark
Summary: É uma NaruSasuNaruto é semeE Sasuke é uke- Você não vai ficar mais um pouco? - o moreno perguntava ainda deitado com os lençóis cobrindo certas partes do seu corpo nu, o que para o loiro, era uma visão maravilhosa, que despertava seus mais impuros desejos.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Amorteamo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem.  
> Resolvi postar ela aqui também.

– Você não vai ficar mais um pouco? – O moreno perguntava ainda deitado com os lençóis cobrindo certas partes do seu corpo nu, o que para o loiro, era uma visão maravilhosa, que despertava seus mais impuros desejos.

Se continuasse olhando logo estaria excitado novamente e não podia mais demorar, de manhã cedo, ele tinha um compromisso, irá se casar.

– Sabe que não posso! – Disse sério, sem voltar a olhar para o moreno. Não queria fraquejar, não agora, não depois de tudo que fez para o conquistar.

Sabia que o estava machucando, mas não poderia mais fazer nada, estava apaixonado pela sua futura mulher, apesar de ainda sentir atração pelo moreno de olhos cor ônix.

Até quando ele iria mentir para si mesmo? Ele amava o moreno, é com ele, que sempre sonhou passar o resto dos seus dias. Mas ele já tinha marcado de se casar, quando finalmente tinha pedido as esperanças de ficar com seu grande amor. Não podia deixar sua noiva esperando. Ela não merecia aquilo.

E essa noite de sexo, só ocorreu porque o jovem de cor pálida tinha pedido como uma despedida, finalmente quando ele assume amar o loiro, ele já estava em outra, amando novamente e prestes a casar.

Sasuke sabia que era sua culpa ter perdido seu grande e único amor, não iria lamentar na frente dele, deixaria para sofrer quando estivesse sozinho. Não queria atrapalhar a felicidade de quem ama. O deixaria livre, como um pássaro, ele poderia voar para onde bem entender.

Quando Naruto terminou de vestir seu paletó, sorrio para o “Sasu”, como outras vezes ele o chamara, chegou perto do moreno de aparência delicada e acariciou seu rosto e fez o contorno de seus lábios, como sempre teve o desejo de fazer.

O que para loiro estava sendo difícil de fazer sem tomar o moreno para si novamente com todo o fervor de uma paixão deve ter direito, para o moreno era como se estivessem ceifando sua vida da maneira mais dolorosa possível, ele queria chorar toda dor que o estava assolando neste momento, beijar e ser beijado, amar e ser amado. Mas sabia que o tinha perdido mesmo que ainda restasse um pingo de esperança, e ela só acabaria quando ele saísse por aquela porta.

– Fica bem! – Desejou se levando e saiu do quarto sem olhar para o moreno.

Finalmente a verdade havia o tingido, ele realmente o tinha perdido.

Essa noite que tinha passado com ele foi a melhor de sua vida tinha perdido sua virgindade com quem ama e tinha esperança de que Naruto desistisse do casamento e ficasse consigo, mais isso não aconteceu, ele realmente está sozinho.

Só percebeu que estava chorando quando começou a soluçar e a não conseguir respirar direito, pôs as mãos no rosto e tentou se acalmar, até que adormeceu sem perceber.

–-N$--

Ele sabia que seu amado estava prestes a chorar, e não queria ver aquilo pôs doía em si, então se retirou do cômodo desceu as escadas a mais rápido que pode, e saio da casa, entrou no carro, deu a partida e seguiu seu caminho.

Estava dirigindo e chorando não sabia como tivera coragem para o deixar, quando ele finalmente o tinha. Lembrava da noite maravilhosa que tivera, os beijos apaixonados, as caricias, a textura da pele com o cheiro de suave de hidratante de algodão, suas costas ainda estavam ardendo por conta dos arranhões que Sasuke com suas unhas um pouco grandes acabou por fazer nele. Uma noite magica, prazerosa. A melhor noite que poderia ter. Que poderia ter tido.

Quando chegou em casa, parou no prédio, estacionou o carro, enxugou as lagrimas e saiu.

Teria um dia longo e exaustivo pela frente.

–-N$--

Eram 06:20 quando acordou, o casamento ocorreria as 06:30, ele sentiu seu corpo dormente sua cabeça e seu corpo doíam, queria que esse dia fosse apenas um pesadelo.

Não sentia fome, não sentia frio, apesar de estar menos 4°. Só queria dormir e não acordar mais, fazer passar essa dor seria impossível, já que seu remédio não estava consigo.

Olhou novamente o relógio e viu que já eram 06:30, era oficial, seu amado iria se casar. Se perguntava o que fazer para isso acabar, pra parar de sofrer.

“A morte!”

Será que essa seria uma boa solução? Será que Naruto iria chorar por ele? Ele sabia que sim. Ele sabe também que esse é para ser um dia feliz pro loiro. Agora a pergunta é. Ele seria egoísta ao ponto de marcar esse dia com sua morte?

– Sim! – Respondeu para ninguém e saiu da cama com dificuldades, enrolou com o lençol, desceu até a cozinha pegou uma faca pequena, mas muito afiada, refez a caminha de volta para o quarto, largou o pano no chão, pensou em fechar a porta do quarto, mas quem viria? Sua família mora em outro país e não teve notícias de nenhuma visita ultimamente então simplesmente entrou no banheiro, pegou duas cartelas de antidepressivos, retirou todos os comprimidos, pegou também o frasco de remédio para dormir engoliu o que pode encostou a porta e pegou a faca, entrou no box, ligou o chuveiro deixou na água fria mesmo, sentou no chão, já sentido os efeitos dos remédios, sentiu também um pouco de dor no estomago, mas não importava.

Quando já estava se sentindo dormente e sonolento, pegou a faca e passou sobre os pulsos fazendo careta no processo, aquilo doía e a água ajudava a piorar um pouco. Adormeceu ali, cercado do seu próprio sangue assolado na dor e desespero de um coração partido, de um amor impossível.

–-N$--

Será que é isso que ele queria para si? Essa vida? Ao lado dela?

Se perguntava olhando para a bela mulher a seu lado e para o padre.

A resposta era óbvia, não. Ele queria seu amado, seu moreno, seu Sasu. Precisava parar aquilo logo, algo nele dizia cada vez que era com ele que ele devia estar. E que nunca devia ter saído!

– Para. – Finalmente tinha tomado coragem.

– Mas parar por que, meu amor? – Perguntou docemente, ela parecia não estar entendendo, mas estava sabia que ele não a amava, mas não queria perder o amava muito para isso.

– Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas não posso, não é com você, a quem tenho com que estar ao lado nem os restos dos meus dias. – Apena disse isso e correu dali. Sentia-se feliz por estar fazendo aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia tristeza e angustia. Pegou o carro e correu para casa de seu amado.

Parou o carro, e saiu desesperado encontrou a porta aberta, passou pela sala chamando o nome do dele, mas nada, subiu as escadas e o quarto só encontrou o pano da cama no chão, escutou a barulho do chuveiro e entrou, foi quando se deparou com a pior cena da sua vida.

Ele estava mais pálido do que o costume por falta de sangue.

– Meu amor, o que você fez? – Perguntou quase chorando depois de desligar o chuveiro.

Tentou acorda-lo, mas obteve resposta seu corpo apenas tremia pelo frio, pegou no colo, depois de sair com o desacordado do box, fora ter visto a faca antes, viu também que na pia tinha duas cartelas e um frasco do remédio para dormir, alguns comprimidos estavam espalhado na pia e outros no chão.

Se desesperou, se ele tomou quase tudo, ou boa parte, poderia morrer, talvez fosse até pior do que os cortes.

Correu para o quarto, deitou o moreno e o cobriu com o cobertor mais grosso que tinha nos guarda roupas, mas não sem antes enrolar seus pulsos com uma tira, na tentativa de conter o sangramento e saiu da casa depois de a trancar, entrou no carro e foi em direção ao hospital. Apenas não chamou a ambulância, porque iria demorar e naquele caso, se precisava de pressa.

Depois de chegar, retirou o moreno do carro e correu para a emergência o depositando numa maca, logo os enfermeiros começaram a cuidar dele.

Um médico ainda perguntas, Naruto respondeu todas e foi para a sala de espera, se sentou no sofá e olhou no celular, tinham várias ligações e mensagens, mas como ele não estava com cabeça pra explicar nada, apenas desligou o aparelho e rezou para que o de olhos ônix ficasse bem era só o que importava nesse momento. Não quis nem continuar o pensamento do que aconteceria se ele não tivesse aparecido.

–-N$--

Sentia seu corpo pesado e cansado, onde será que estava?

Morto?

Era assim que as pessoas ficavam depois de morrer?

Eram essas perguntas que ele se fazia, até escutar o barulho irritante, do que parecia ser daquelas maquinas de hospital.

Hospital?

Com essa surpresa, ele abriu seus olhos tão rápido quanto podia e acabou os machucando no processo, por conta da luz incandescente, mesmo sem enxergar direito, tentou se sentar quando foi parado por duas mãos.

– Me deixa. – Pediu marrento como sempre. Sua voz estava seca por falta d’água e uso.

– Tem certeza que quer que eu te deixe? Por que eu achava que não. – Respondeu doce como sempre fora quando falava com ele.

– Na-Naruto? Você... como? – Estava muito surpreso. Mas como ele estava ali? Não deveria estar com sua esposa? E ele morto? Quem o salvou?

– Eu mesmo. Agora é hora de beber essa água, você está precisando. – Terminou de falar e colocou a ponta do canudo na boca dele que bebeu sem reclamar, porque percebeu que estava com sede.

– Mas como? Você não devia estar em lua de mel? – Perguntou surpreso assustado.

– Não teve casamento, e isso foi semana passada. Eu não consegui me casar, não era certo eu fazer isso, não podia te perder, quase te perdi duas vezes em um só dia, a primeira no casamento e a segunda quando vi que você tinha tentado tirar sua própria vida. Nunca mas faça essa besteira de novo. – O repreendeu. – Eu te amo! – Deixou escorrer uma lágrima, que Sasuke fez questão de limpar contendo as suas.

– Eu também te amo! – Confirmou sorrindo.

– Sei que essa não é a melhor ora para isso, mas...Você quer casar comigo? – Perguntou mostrando as alianças prata com ouro branco, que comprou um dia antes dele acordar.

– Sim! Eu aceito. – Demorou um pouco para responder por que estava sem reação, mas disse o que o loiro mais desejava ouvir.

– Bom, você não vai usar agora, só depois que tiver alta.

– Quando vou sair? Não aguento médico mandando em mim. – Reclamou rabugento.

– Quando você sair, não vai ter o médico, mas terá a mim. Sintaxe honrado. – Comentou sorrindo e dando um selinho no doente. – Vou cuidar de você bem direitinho.

– Espero mesmo.

E sorriram felizes!

O que tinha tudo para dar errado, se transformou num final feliz, para eles.

E o seu, como vai ser?

**Author's Note:**

> Alguém gostou?


End file.
